


Nightmares

by FluffyAckles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, F/M, M/M, Mad Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAckles/pseuds/FluffyAckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es parte de un rol que he querído subir aquí. Claramente es un ship que yo personalmente no he visto en ningún sitio salvo el que hago yo misma con mi partner en Twitter. <br/>Si alguien más shippea Mad Winter, bienvenido sea. (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

La visión total de oscuridad que albergaba en sus ojos desapareció con lentitud, teniendo la inquietante sensación de estar atravesando un túnel, desconociendo que te esperaba a la salida. No tardó demasiado en poder descubrirlo, asustandose en el mismo segundo que vio lo que le rodeaba.   
Su pecho se oprimió, sintiendo las costillas queriendo rasgar sus pulmones con tal de esconderse, como todo su cuerpo deseaba en ese momento, mostrando claramente que no estaba agusto en ese espantoso lugar que para otros podría ser maravilloso; como su nombre decía.

El miedo, pero, desapareció de forma breve al ver quien se encontraba unos metros más adelante. Como si supiera que le miraba, se giró, provocando que su pulso se detuviese y su sangre se congelase. Sintiendo necesidad por respirar, optó por dar un paso hacia delante, siendo recompensado por la sonrisa ajena. Aquello provocó que él tambien lo hiciera, olvidandose de lo demás, andando lentamente hacia ella. Quién una vez fue su mujer, quien le embriagó de una felicidad que nunca pudo imaginar y ahora sentía de nuevo al estar tan cerca...

Pero eso era una pesadilla... no un reencuentro. Por ello, poco tardó en ver que no avanzaba. Cada vez se sentía más nervioso e inquieto, terminando por correr, ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos.   
Acto seguido aquello hizo un giro de escena. Los guardias aparecieron, cogiendo a ambos y llevandolos ante la Reina. El pánico se apoderó de él, viendo como ella estaba tranquila. Podía imaginar que iba a ocurrir, pero no quería aquello, no deseaba perderla de nuevo.  
Al llegar a su destino, antes de verse obligado a arrodillarse, pudo visualizar a su hija junto a la Reina y su corazón se rompió en el mismo momento que anunciaron cortarle la cabeza...

...

De un saltó se despertó, agitado por la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Sudado y pegajoso, se levantó corriendo de la cama, queriendo asegurarse de que su hija estaba a salvo. Por fortuna así era por lo que volvió a su habitación algo más tranquilo, deteniendose a observar al hombre que yacía en su cama. Sonríendole, se acercó, abrazandole con cuidado de no despertarle, musitando un «Te quiero» tras besar su torso desnudo, buscando encontrar el sueño de nuevo.

Quizás tendría a Alice en sus recuerdos y su corazón toda su vida, pero nunca dejaría la vida que Bucky le había dado. Un nuevo comienzo, uno donde era feliz con ese hombre que había aparecido y no deseaba que se fuera...


End file.
